Deathly Events
by Lady Lanera
Summary: What would have happened if Severus hadn't completed the events in Deathly Hallows by himself? Features key Severus scenes.
1. Pretending

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns _Harry Potter._

**A/N: **You'll likely recognize the deleted scene from _HBP_ and some lines from the book. Those lines clearly aren't mine. In addition, this story is going to be a bit different than my usual ones in the fact that I'm going to show clips of big events (some that happened in _HBP_ with a twist, and some that didn't). This story is Aurora and Severus as usual for me. In fact, Aurora and Severus married in the summer before _OOTP_. This story also includes one scene that includes adult themes, so be warned. Lastly, each chapter title is from a song. The first chapter's song is "Pretending" by the _Glee_ cast. Enjoy. :D

**Pretending**

A tall man with shoulder-length black hair stood in front of three massive windows, looking out at the threatening skies. He could feel in his blood the deadly change that was coming. He swallowed slowly. As darkness moved across his face, he glanced down towards the stone floor. His face held a somber look, one that he wore well in private. When the light finally broke through, he closed his eyes, savoring in its warmth. Unconsciously, his thumb rubbed the underside of his silver wedding ring. Opening his eyes when his entire face was bathed in the light, he stared out the windows again. He was barely breathing, feeling his stomach clenching painfully.

His left arm jerked suddenly, the stain on his soul feeling as if it was being re-seared into his forearm. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pictured the faces of the three people in his life who meant something to him. He then inhaled slowly, turning away and walking down the aisle to leave his classroom. He was doing this for them, not himself.

He briskly strode through the silent and hallowed halls, his heart thundering in his chest. His thumb quickly resumed its rubbing of his wedding ring. If there was another way—no—no, that would do little good now. This was the _only_ way. He had also given his word. Unlike some people, he always meant it, always.

Taking the steps two at a time, he ascended up the tower. He could hear movement above him, knowing that for once it wasn't students attempting to snog the life out of one another. He was just about to reach the observatory when he caught movement in the alcove underneath it. Drawing his ebony wand, he walked towards the green-eyed, messy-haired sixth-year who was pointing his wand upwards. He remained perfectly calm when the young man slowly lowered his wand, moving it to point it at him. He would not hurt the young man, not Lily's son.

He slowly brought his index finger up, pressing it against his lips as he stared at the young man. One of them needed to trust the other, so he slowly lowered his wand, ignoring the voice in his head that said the young man was just like his father. Harry, the young man, was nothing like his father, just as he was not anything like his own father Tobias. When Harry slowly started to lower his wand, he turned away from the young man, ascending up the remaining steps.

"NOW," screeched Bellatrix Lestrange, somewhere off to the left of the observatory.

"No," he firmly stated. He slowly strode onto the observatory, the wind sweeping his hair back dramatically. He stared down where he knew Harry was watching. For Harry, he was doing this. His heart thumped loudly against his ribcage as he prepared himself.

"Severus," softly said his mentor and the reason he was in this horrid situation.

Slowly, his head rose to stare the blue-eyed man in the eyes. He wanted the man to see how much he hated him for this. Only he knew he didn't hate the man. Compared to the Dark Lord, the headmaster was at least kinder most of the time.

"Please," the white wizard simply said, his eyes holding no twinkle for the first time in awhile.

Raising his wand swiftly, he pointed it at his mentor, mustering up the hatred he needed to complete it. "_Avada Kedavra_," he casted, his voice slightly wavering at the end.

With a sickly green flash of light, it was over. Standing there at the top of the Astronomy Tower, he silently watched the elderly wizard fall backwards off the edge onto the courtyard below. Lightning then flashed, bathing his pale face in its brightness. He whirled around a moment later to leave the tower, his black robes billowing behind him menacingly.

As he did, he grabbed the young blonde who stood to his immediate left in complete horror and shock, yanking him with. He ignored the tightness in his chest, the pain and the fear. It was over. He had done his job, just as it was expected of him. They quickly rushed down the spiral staircase, heading out of the castle at blazing speed.

Walking through the Great Hall, he felt himself start to tremble, his emotions threatening to overtake him. He brushed them back instantly, not allowing that to occur. Emerging through the large oak doors into the Entrance Hall, he stunned the first man and was about to do the same to the woman when he recognized the woman's dark curls as she turned around.

"Severus?" she softly whispered, staring at him with complete confusion on her ashen face.

He sensed someone raising a wand behind him, causing him to whirl around. Reacting first, he hissed, "No magic." He caught the Death Eater's surprise at his words, but he frankly didn't care. "Unless you wish to deal with me," he growled, glaring at them.

"Fine," gruffly replied the Death Eater, lowering his wand.

Another Death Eater, Fenrir Greyback, rushed past him, smacking the woman hard across the face before Severus could even say a word. When she fell towards the stone floor clearly unconscious, Greyback grabbed her upper arms to keep her upright. "Is that better for you, Snape?" he snarled, baring his yellow teeth. "Don't worry. I've got your little whore." He then tossed her onto his shoulder effortlessly. "Now, how about we get the hell out of here before the rest of your little friends show up?"

Severus clenched his teeth tightly to keep from snarling some choice words at him. However, Fenrir was unfortunately correct. They had to hurry. So, breezing past the werewolf, he headed out of the castle towards the outer edge of the Anti-Apparation wards. He would deal with the consequences of his actions once they regrouped.

As they neared Hagrid's hut, he heard "Snape, he trusted you!" from Harry. He whirled around, staring up at the young man. He turned his head back when he heard the explosion behind him. There were too many things going on that he was starting to lose focus.

"Go on," he yelled towards the blond and his other companions.

"_Incarcerous_," cried Harry, sending his spell at him.

Severus easily blocked it with his nonverbal shield. He could feel the hatred radiating off Harry as he approached. The young man had the look of revenge on his face, clearly wanting an eye for an eye.

"Fight back," roared Harry, raising his wand again. "You coward, fight back!" he yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" bellowed Severus, his left eye twitching. He wasn't a coward. Harry would learn that in the end. Even if Severus had to shove it down his throat to prove that he wasn't. He then watched the young man fly backwards as Bellatrix sent a spell towards him. "NO!" he hollered, whirling around. "He belongs to the Dark Lord." He watched her craze-filled laughter die on her tongue before she rolled her eyes and ran off to join the others.

The wind fanned his robes out then, giving him the appearance if only for a moment of a dark angel. He waited, watching Harry lay on the ground before turning slowly and walking off.

"_Sectumsempra_!" yelled Harry, sending the dreaded spell at him.

Severus whirled around, effortlessly sending a nonverbal at the young man and waving off Harry's spell. Harry had thought _he_ was an enemy? The young man clearly needed to use his brain for once in his life. As he watched the young man twitch on the ground in sheer pain, he slowly approached.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" he asked, frowning down at Lily's son. "Yes," he drawled. "_I'm_ the Half-Blood Prince." He slowly inhaled, kicking Harry's wand away from his hand. He then turned around, heading down the hill. There was so much he should have said to him before leaving, but there just wasn't enough time. There were after all only so many times he could tell the young man to close his mind, knowing the young man wouldn't listen anyway especially now.

Severus arrived at the wards a moment later, Apparating directly into Malfoy Manor. He glanced towards the gathered people, noticing that a blonde woman was now tending to the unconscious curly-haired woman who now as lying on a black leather sofa.

"Good, good, welcome, Severus," said the Dark Lord as he walked into the room with a smile. His red eyes glanced towards their guest, frowning slightly. "Who brought her here?" he growled, glaring at his followers. "The old coot was the main objective. That was it. Who brought her here?"

"I did, my Lord," Severus replied quietly, bowing slightly.

"Why?" he demanded, sneering at him.

"She came across us as we were—"

"Why did you not just stun her and continue, as was your orders to do, Severus?" he snarled.

"Because she is pregnant with my child, my Lord," Severus answered quietly.

"Your child?" the Dark Lord replied, his voice less harsher now. "What is she to you exactly?"

"My wife," he responded, forcing himself to remain at ease.

"Your wife," repeated the Dark Lord before chuckling. "A pureblood I take it, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord," he answered.

"Very well," the Dark Lord simply said. "Lucius, see to it that Severus's wife is cared for."

"As you wish, my Lord," the older blonde wizard replied, slowly inclining his head respectfully.

"Oh, and, Lucius?" the Dark Lord called out, smirking dangerously. "Prepare the master bedroom for Severus and his wife. Seeing as how you and your son both failed spectacularly with your objectives, it is only fair."

Lucius's gray eyes snapped towards Severus before he frowned and nodded his head once. A moment later, his body went rigid with pain in his eyes. He then panted as the spell was released.

"Yes, my Lord, forgive me," Lucius said, panting.

"To the rest of you, you will show Severus and his wife the same respect you would show me. Is that understood?" He openly smiled when a flurry of 'yes, my Lord' rang out. "Excellent," he stated. His eyes then narrowed on the unconscious witch's face. "Who is responsible for the marks to her face?" he hissed, his anger quickly returning.

"I am, my Lord," answered Fenrir, his eyes downcast.

"When she awakens, you will apologize immediately," the Dark Lord ordered. "In fact, your fate will reside with her. Whatever punishment she wishes for you will occur. Is this understood?"

"Yes, my Lord, I understand," the werewolf replied uneasily.

"Narcissa, see to it that she is cleaned up properly." The Dark Lord then inhaled, seemingly drawing the air from everyone else's lungs. "If anything occurs, however, know that I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?" he asked, glancing at the blonde witch.

"I do, my Lord," she said quietly, bowing her head with a slight tremble.

"I'm glad to see that you learned your lesson, Narcissa." The Dark Lord's red eyes slowly moved over to her son. "Draco, I am most disappointed in you. However, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You will wait hand and foot for Severus and his wife while they are here. Whatever they wish you will see to it, Draco." He slowly walked towards Severus, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I am very glad to know that old coot died by your wand, my son. It seems almost fitting, doesn't it, considering how he believed until the very end that you were his?" The Dark Lord chuckled softly. "I have great plans for you, Severus, for the upcoming months. For now, though, rest with your wife and unborn child. You have deserved it, my son." Quietly, he walked away, leaving Severus with a chill in his soul.

~DE~

It felt odd being in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor. It felt like an invasion of Lucius and Narcissa's privacy truthfully. However, Severus knew that they had cleaned their rooms, stripping it of everything that was Malfoy-like. It just felt odd.

He glanced towards his wife, frowning. The large bruise on the left side of her face was a deep purple with red edges. He winced sympathetically. He was well aware how upset she'd be upon waking. He didn't blame her one bit, though.

Unfortunately, he couldn't heal her with magic. In fact, other than Portkey, Apparation, and Floo, any sort of magic would be harmful to the baby. He knew that expectant mothers were sensitive to magic, but even Madam Pomfrey had said that she had never seen it that bad before. His frown deepened when he heard her moan softly. She likely had a million questions for him. He was not looking forward to this.

However, he drew in a calming breath, walking towards her before sitting on the edge of the bed. He winced when her moan was a bit more pain filled than prior. He waited patiently, though, for her to wake, ready to accept whatever she was going to throw at him.

"Severus?" she softly whispered, her chocolaty warm brown eyes staring at him.

"Afternoon," he greeted her quietly, holding up a white towel that was wrapped around ice. He slowly moved closer to her, gently pressing it against her bruise a moment later. "I apologize."

"For him striking me or for being with them?" she asked, staring at him.

"For everything," he answered softly.

"Severus, what did you do?"

"You're likely going to need to—"

"Please don't brush off the question. Severus, please tell me. What did you do?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. Harry's words echoed in his head. Dumbledore did trust him, which was why his life was so fucked up now. It would have been better for everyone if the man hadn't.

"I can't answer that, Aurora."

"Why can't you?"

He glanced up at her, staring into her eyes. While Lily's green eyes had always demanded the truth from him, Aurora's always made him feel so damn guilty. He opened his mouth to answer her, only to be cut off by the doors opening. Saved by the Dark Lord, now there was irony.

"You're awake, excellent," the Dark Lord said, smiling widely. He then glanced towards Fenrir.

"Um, I, uh, I apologize for harming you earlier. I should not have struck you. It was wrong of me to do so. So, again, many apologies," stated the werewolf with his metaphorical tale between his legs.

Aurora stared at Fenrir for a moment before glancing towards Severus. She seemed genuinely confused by his apology. She then shook her head.

"You're apologizing to me?" she asked, scoffing.

"Yes, I am," Fenrir replied, licking his lips nervously.

"Why?"

The werewolf glanced at the Dark Lord and then back to her. He grimaced slightly, as if the entire conversation was causing him great pain. Considering that the apology was based around the threat that the Dark Lord cared little about what occurred with him, it was no wonder he was groveling and lowering himself to almost pathetic levels.

"I, uh, reacted—"

"No. Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You're Severus's wife," he simply stated.

"So that puts me at a higher status?" She then shook her head. "Well, you know what? Take your apology and shove it up your arse." Her brown eyes glared daggers at him. "In fact, you know what you could do that would make me feel better? How about you cast the Killing Curse on yourself and do the world a favor?" she snarled.

Severus closed his eyes, knowing that she had just said it in anger not understanding that she had just sealed Fenrir's fate. For a split second, he thought about speaking out for the werewolf, but decided against it. The werewolf had after all struck his wife, among other transgressions that Aurora was likely thinking of instead of him hitting her.

"Excellent idea," the Dark Lord drawled, clapping his hands together. "Run out of the room, Fenrir. You're done here."

"My Lord, please," the werewolf begged.

"I said that you're done here," snapped the Dark Lord, glaring at him. "Now do as she says, or else I will do it for you." He raised an eyebrow when Fenrir remained where he was standing. "As you wish," he simply stated, shrugging as he flicked his bone wand at the werewolf, his curse striking him in the chest. Emotionlessly, he glanced towards Aurora. "Forgive me for that. I'll remove it shortly." He then walked towards her. "May I?" he asked quietly, smiling softly almost charmingly. When she agreed, very confused now, he gently kissed her cheek. "You are a very beautiful witch."

"Thank you," she quietly replied, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Ah, yes, you are wondering what he did. Understandable, yes," the Dark Lord said. "Your husband killed Dumbledore for me, my dear. I could not have planned it any better." He then glanced towards Severus. "I shall require your presence in the morning, so enjoy your time with your wife until then." He then simply walked towards the door, Fenrir's dead body levitating behind him. The door closed behind him a moment later.

"Albus is dead?" she whispered, staring at her husband.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Why? Why would you—I don't understand. Why?"

"Those were my orders," he quietly said.

"So, you-you're really His?" A horrified look crossed her face before she choked back a sob. "No, no, you can't be His. You can't be." She then covered her face, her hands slowly lowering and cupping around her nose and mouth.

He wanted to tell her that she wasn't wrong, but he couldn't. It was one of his many secrets that he couldn't tell her. And he hated himself even more for it.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

**A/N: **Next chapter is entitled "Hurt" and set during the Malfoy Manor events in _DH_.


	2. Hurt

**A/N: **Song is by Johnny Cash. This chapter contains adult situations, so be warned. Enjoy. :D

**Hurt**

A month later, Severus quietly returned from yet another massacre-filled meeting. He slinked into the darkened master bedroom, frowning when he saw Aurora's back to him as she lay in the large bed. He knew she was awake, but said nothing to her as he continued.

Groaning softly, he attempted to shed his robes while walking towards the master bathroom. He made a mental note to remember to reset his shoulder later. He had just stepped into the bathroom when he heard Aurora's sigh of annoyance behind him.

"Here, let me help you," she quietly said, slowly walking up behind him.

"You do not need to help me, Aurora. I'm fine." He really didn't want her to see him in the light.

"The hell you are, Severus," she softly snapped, sighing a moment later to relieve the tension. "Just let me help you."

He wisely took her advice. Waving a hand towards the candles in the bathroom, he nonverbally lit them. When she audibly gasped next to him, he closed his eyes, knowing that she had seen him.

"Oh, Circe, what did He do to you?"

"That's not my blood, Aurora," he replied quietly, his eyes downcast watching the blood drip onto the white floor.

"Then whose blood—?"

"Please, Aurora, just rest," he interrupted. "I'll deal with this."

"Whose blood is it, Severus? Is it an Order member?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "We did not know her. Now, please go rest."

"Severus, I—we're a team." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "I know that I've been . . ."

"You do not need to apologize," he stated, gently grabbing her forearms. "I understand your reactions and your anger. There is no need to apologize for any of it. You feel betrayed. I understand."

"I do trust you. I really do," she said, her breathing shaky. "I just-I need to know that—"

"He ordered us to attack a Muggle village tonight. That is all you need to know, Aurora. Now, please, do as I say and return to bed. I'll deal with this." His voice was cool and collected, even though he was near a breakdown on the inside.

"He ordered you to kill again, yes?" she asked, ignoring his request.

"Aurora—"

"You're not heartless," she said, seemingly out of nowhere. "You do feel. I know you do." She stared at him, pressing her lips tightly together for a moment. "Let me in. Please. You're closing yourself off to me. Severus, please let me in again. I-I trust you with my life, with our child's life." She then released a shuddered breath. "I-I can try to get past last month."

"How?" he questioned, staring at her in disbelief. She could overlook his killing Dumbledore? It was beyond absurd.

"Because I know that there has to be a reason for it. A reason I'll admit that doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me right now, but I know that it will in the end. So, for now, I'm going to keep trusting you, but you need to let me in." She stared up at him. "You don't have to do this alone, Severus. I'll be right beside you, as I've been from the beginning."

"What if I'm not the good person you believe me to be?"

"Then I'll try ten times harder to pull you back from the darkness. I'm not giving up on you, Severus. I won't. Just please let me in. I don't need details. I don't really need the why right now. I can trust you to do the right thing. But I need you to let me in and help you. Or else I'm going to lose you to the darkness, and I don't want that to happen any more than you do." She gently grabbed his hands, holding them with her own. "These deaths are affecting you, whether you want to admit it or not. Please, Severus, let me in. Let me help you. You don't have to do this alone, not anymore."

"I need a shower," he said quietly. When her mouth opened to say something, he quickly cut her off. "Would you be willing to join me?"

"Join you?" she repeated. She stared at him for a moment before inclining her head.

He quietly pulled her further into the bathroom, feeling uncharacteristically unsure of himself. He'd admit that he lowered his barriers nearly always when he was near her, but he was afraid to do that now. His emotions threatened to control him, to make him like his father. He needed her, though, just as he had needed Lily all those years ago to save himself.

When her lips kissed his, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her closeness. He wasn't heartless, not as Harry and so many others thought he was. He had to be cold to protect himself from being hurt again. He had learned that survival mechanism at an early age thanks to his father. Both Lily and Aurora had always countered it, though, by showing him that love could do the same without him losing himself.

A moment later, he felt her remove his shirt, tossing it onto the floor beside them. He silently stepped out of his muddy boots, kicking them far away as he did. He barely breathed as she helped him out of the blood-soaked clothes. When her thin fingers reached the top of his trousers, accidently brushing against his skin, he sucked in air out of surprise. He stared at her as she apologetically smiled, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them with his boxers down a moment later. He stepped out of the offending clothes, raising a foot at a time for her to pull off his socks as she knelt down in front of him.

She then stood back up, motioning for him to step into the shower. She flashed a soft smile as he did. Pushing down the straps to her nightgown, it pooled at her feet beside his clothes. She then undid her bra, letting it join her knickers a second later. Inhaling, her chest rose as she took several steps in order to step into the shower with him.

The water then turned on, raining down on them silently. The steam instantly surrounded them, masking the sight of the blood mixed with water that rushed down the drain from his hair.

"Shh," she softly whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "It's all right."

He wished he could believe her that everything would be all right. But he felt as if it wouldn't be right ever again. Sure, he had killed before. In fact, he had killed enough at one point to become cruel and monster-like, letting each death roll off him without feeling anything. That had been during the first Wizarding War, however.

As soon as he had learned that the Dark Lord had been supposedly vanquished in '81 by Lily's son, though, he swore to live his remaining life in the light, making his mission to protect Harry for Lily. He didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths or tears shed by his actions. And he stayed true to his word for decades. That was until the Dark Lord resurfaced and his hand was forced.

Throughout the break between the wars, he had managed to lower his barriers, if only slightly, to enjoy any time with his coworkers every now and then. In fact, he remembered playing ten pin bowling at the end of his fifth year of teaching. He had won, beating the headmaster at the man's favorite game. He even remembered vaguely smiling faintly as the man congratulated him on the win.

With the return of the Dark Lord just two years prior, however, it signaled the return of Severus's dark side. He constantly had his barriers up now, always on guard for the slightest occurrence that seemed out of order to him. He had returned to being cold, almost heartless at times, to everyone. And when he wasn't cold and emotionless, he was snappish, snarling like a rabid dog for the littlest things anyone did. It was how he needed to be in order to survive as a double agent. If he had done it any other way, he knew he'd have been dead, along with Harry and everyone else.

But Aurora was right, though. He couldn't continue living his life like that. He needed to let someone in. No man could go from living his life in semi-freedom for decades to becoming almost robotic, no longer being human anymore. If he could admit it vocally, he'd tell her how right she was about the deaths affecting him. He had seen so much pain and suffering these past two years, and it only seemed to be getting worse. The headmaster's death was seared into his mind, haunting him almost every single night. And the death he caused today would be even worse. He could already tell that by how he was shaking with the storm brewing under his barriers. He needed to let her in, if only to stay sane and not be the cruel, heartless monster he was becoming once again.

"He begged," Severus whispered, his emotions slowly trickling out underneath his barriers. _Start with the headmaster and work from there,_ he thought. He had to lower each Occlumency barrier one by one, lest be drowned by them. "He begged me. I-I almost didn't." Closing his eyes, he rested his head against hers, slowly inhaling and exhaling. "He begged me, Aurora, and I killed him."

"Shh," she softly said, pressing kisses against his cheeks.

"I—he begged me." His anger then bubbled up and burst out of him. "Why—why did he beg me? I-I—didn't—why? Why does it always have to be fucking me? Why couldn't—why, Aurora?" His temper was threatening to take over, but he was still in control, if only just barely. His barriers had splintered. "Why?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "But we're going to get through this, Severus." Her hands then went on either side of his face. "You're not alone. I'm right here, and I'm going to be right here forever by your side." She ran a hand through his hair, making him close his eyes. "I love you."

"I know," he whispered. He said nothing when she softly laughed against him.

"You need a distraction, Severus." Her voice was soft, almost purring. Her fingers continued to run through his hair before her other hand's fingers traced circles into his skin.

"Do I?" he responded almost breathlessly. Wherever her fingers touched, it felt on fire. He could smell her, feel her against him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to touch her, to make her scream his name, to feel something other than the pain he felt right then.

As her fingers trailed down his chest towards his navel, he inhaled sharply. He'd admit that sex would be a good distraction. It was after all how he had learned to love again. Actually, it was how he had fallen in love with Aurora, as odd as it was to say. He had used her to work out his fears after hearing the whispers of the Dark Lord's impending return. He'd admit freely that at times he had unfortunately hurt her, leaving angry red marks on her skin afterwards, but she said nothing against him.

It was during their fifth time of coupling that he had actually started to notice how much he enjoyed his time with her. In fact, after that time, he found himself being less violent, actually making love to her instead. Soon, he was her gentle lover, lying beside her even when he hadn't needed the release. They hadn't actually dated, unless one counted frequent romps in the bed dating.

"What are you thinking about?" she softly asked, tracing lazy circles against his temple. Her eyes were full of love as always.

"How I wish we weren't stuck in this damn place," he replied, his voice growling softly.

"Why?"

"Because if we were home," he answered, his voice cracking slightly, "I'd have you against that wall, pounding the hell out of you."

"Promise?" she replied with her lips quirked upwards as her eyes sparkled with desire.

He smiled faintly, the first in awhile, kissing her lips. "On my life," he stated.

"Well, on that note, turn around." She returned his smile as he did. As he slightly bent his knees in order for her to reach, she then poured a fairly liberal amount of shampoo in her hand before running her fingers through his hair, massaging it into his scalp. Her fingernails raked against him, not quite hurting but not quite pleasing either. Her hands then lowered, running down his back to his chest and lower. "You know, in a way, I find it rather, well, funny that you and I are staying in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor. It's sort of fitting for them to be down there, you know, since they always look their noses down on everyone else."

He remained quiet, not wanting to inform the hidden meaning behind Lucius and Narcissa residing in the lower rooms. Instead, he turned around, giving her better access to his chest. He breathed in the rich scent from the shampoo. It was so easy to return to his pre-Dark Lord state of mind with her.

"I think you're nearly clean again, Severus," she stated with a soft smile.

He nearly responded back how he never would be, but he knew how that only led to an unending argument with her. So, he merely remained silent. As her hands trailed down his chest, lathering him, he closed his eyes, tilting his head backwards to enjoy the feel of her hands on him. He wished he knew how she could just trust him so freely, so openly in order to wash a man who murdered someone she knew, someone she respected. But even if she had told him the truth, he wasn't sure he could ever believe it. He hardly ever forgave himself for anything he did, much like how hardly anyone ever forgave him for any wrongdoing in his life: Lily, Dumbledore, Harry, just to name a few.

He released a low groan as pleasure flooded him when her fingers suddenly wrapped around his penis. When she started to move her hand up and down his shaft, he felt himself tremble slightly, forcing him to brace himself against the wall to keep himself upright.

"You like that, do you?" she said, the smile clearly on her face.

His hand reached towards hers a moment later, stopping her in mid-stroke. He opened his eyes, ignoring the fact that he was panting now. He stared at his wife, wanting nothing more than to be inside her. However, he knew he couldn't.

"Severus?" she softly questioned.

"I want this more than anything. You have to know that. But we can't." His voice was slow and deliberate with each word. He watched her nod slowly in understanding a moment later. His chest clenched when she released him, her hand falling to her side. "Dammit," he mumbled.

"It's all right. I understand, Severus."

"You shouldn't have to," he replied, frowning.

"I knew when I married you two summers ago that this wouldn't be easy. You told me that, remember?" Her hands wrapped around his waist as she stared up into his eyes. "Unfortunately, though, you married a woman who, if she could, would shag you anywhere and everywhere she could. And as you know, you, showers, and hot water are unfortunately a really bad combination."

"We should end it then," he stated, his heart quickening as he caught a brief thought of hers when he accidentally entered her mind.

"If that's what you want," she responded, shrugging slightly.

The water shut off then with a wave of Severus's hand. He did feel slightly better. At least, he wasn't drowning in his emotions anymore, but that was only because he was thinking of all the things he wished he could do to his wife. He held a hand out, keeping her steady as she stepped out. What was it about hot showers and naked women that turned him into a raunchy teenager?

He joined her a moment later, wandless and nonverbally resetting his shoulder. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at the pain. Now, he felt better for sure. His eyes glanced every now and then at Aurora as she dried herself off. For the most part, his dark eyes lingered on her abdomen where his unborn child was growing. Perhaps that was it. He was being an emotional Hufflepuff because he was sharing her hormones. No, that wasn't it. But he didn't want to voice what the true reason was.

Picking up his ebony wand, he waved it towards his clothes, sending an intense cleansing spell at it. He then held a hand out to summon them before putting his boxers back on and following his wife into the main bedroom. He had thought about asking a house elf to bring him new clothes, but he knew that they were returning home shortly.

"Come here," Aurora said, motioning him to walk over to her. "I love you, Severus. You aren't a dark wizard, not in my eyes. Do you know how I know?" When he shook his head once, she smiled softly. "Because if you were, it wouldn't affect you so badly, the deaths or even what I foolishly allowed myself to believe."

He inhaled slowly. "Thank you." His mind, however, was still showing him hormone-filled images so he didn't elaborate. Though, he understood why that was. She had unfortunately wound him up in their shared shower. He had thought that once they left the main bathroom, he'd be able to think more clearly. That just wasn't the case, though.

"Are you all right?"

"The shower did not help matters," he simply answered. He caught her eyes narrowing in confusion. Yes, it had helped him become cleaner and definitely more in control of his emotions, but it had also made him lose control of his mind that seemed to be solely focused on release.

"Oh," she softly said, smiling apologetically.

"Unfortunately, however, the Dark Lord is holding another meeting tonight." He watched her process this information for a moment before she nodded slowly. "I'll return shortly." He turned on his heel, heading back towards the bathroom. However, she grabbed his wrist and prevented this. "Aurora," he softly warned, not turning towards her.

"Let me do this, Severus. It is after all . . . well . . . I am the reason for it, aren't I?"

He closed his eyes, frowning deeply. Sleeping beside her in their bed was one thing. Doing something so intimate in another person's bedroom, however, was rather, well, unsettling to him. On the other hand, though, she would help him reach his release quicker than his way would.

"Let me help you, Severus." She watched his shoulders slump in surrender. Slowly, he turned around, staring at her. "Sit on the edge of the bed and lower your boxers," she softly said.

He did as she asked, sighing. When she knelt before him a second later, his mouth went dry. "No," he croaked. He felt her place her hands on his thighs.

"You're not my master, Severus," she replied quietly, knowing exactly why he was against her actions. "I'm not your servant either. I'm your wife, your equal." Her fingertips gently ran up and down his inner thighs. "Plus, well, to tell you the truth, this won't just be for you. The second I hear you, feel you, it'll be for me too then. So, this is not anywhere close to being like that, Severus. It can't be, not when it's love, when it's us," she stated. "You also have to take in the fact that I'm voluntarily on my knees for you, Severus. Nothing he asks of you is voluntary, either one of them."

His hands went on either side of her face, lifting her chin upwards to stare deeper into her rich chocolate eyes. She was right. It wasn't at all like him being on his knees before the Dark Lord. She was going to give him pleasure while on her knees when the Dark Lord only brought him pain with a Cruciatus or another mission filled with death. He then released her, inclining his head slightly.

The second her lips surrounded his engorged member, he sighed, feeling himself twitch in her mouth. He breathed in and out through his nose, submitting himself to the feelings she was giving him. A groan escaped his lips as her tongue moved along the underside of his shaft. Merlin, what this woman could—another groan followed by a series of soft grunts. He was now panting, his chest heaving, but he could tell he wasn't the only one. Her breasts gently swung against him, only making the encounter even more pleasant. He could feel how close he was now. His hips were nearly bucking up off the bed, causing him to attempt to override the involuntary physical response. It was worthless to do, though. He had already lost himself to the pleasure long ago. One more groan, a bit louder than the previous, rippled out of him before he exploded, causing him to yell out his climax instantly.

He hoped and prayed that Lucius and Narcissa had privacy wards around their bedroom. Otherwise, he wasn't sure he could face any of the Death Eaters in the manor after that. As he came back down, he found himself staring up at the ceiling. When had he fallen backwards? He then snorted softly, finding it slightly funny that Lucius didn't have any mirrors on it. He would have sworn the man would.

"Enjoy the show, Mr. Malfoy?" Aurora softly asked, wiping the glistening fluid from her lips with a smile as she stared at her husband who had quickly yanked his boxers back up to cover himself.

"Uh," the seventeen-year-old Malfoy replied, swallowing harshly with a flushed face. "The, uh, Dark Lord, um, wanted me, uh, to deliver, um, new clothes to you." His eyes quickly were downcast. "I should have knocked," he mumbled quietly.

"That would have been wise, yes," Aurora responded, rising and grabbing the clothes from the young Death Eater. "That'll be all, Mr. Malfoy," she stated harshly, pushing him out of the room and quickly closing the door behind him.

"How long was he there?"

"He walked in a few seconds after I started," she answered, sounding not at all concerned by a former student catching them. "Frankly, I don't care if he did see. His father, the prick, has seen worse."

"Has he been in here?" Severus asked, feeling his anger quickly bubble up. He'd kill Lucius if he touched her. He then shook his head. If he killed Lucius, then he'd likely be killed too. The Dark Lord loved his new pet. He especially loved seeing his pet twitch and moan on the ground.

"No. But I know for a fact Lucius Malfoy was there when I was raped. I remember his voice."

He grimaced at the mention of her attack. Even though he knew it was almost twenty years ago, he knew that her attack was likely still on the forefront of her mind as they stayed there. It was yet another reason why they had to leave.

"Severus, I'm fine. Really, I am," she said, placing a hand on his bare chest. She then laughed. "Plus, I think Mr. Malfoy was more horrified than anything else." Her eyes narrowed on the dress in her hands that Draco had handed her. "Well, this certainly won't leave much to the imagination, will it?" Sighing, she shook her head, removing her nightgown that she had been wearing after their shower. She then stepped carefully into the black dress, pulling it up a moment later. She whirled around near him. "Do you mind zipping me up?" She smiled at him over her shoulder. A moment later, he stood, silently pulling the zipper up. Her hands were busy holding her overflowing bust in place, making it easier for him to slide the zipper up the tight bodice.

He pressed a kiss against her shoulder blade then, wrapping his arms around her. He glanced down, licking his lips. The dress was definitely tight in the bust area thanks to the corset-style design. In fact, it gave off the impression that she would fall out at any moment. It also made him want to touch her badly. His hand then moved up all on its own, cupping her right breast as his other arm pressed her tight against him. He inhaled the rich smell that had transferred during their shower, pressing a kiss against her neck. If he was a vampire as the rumors stated, he would have bit her for sure.

"Down, boy," she teased, smiling widely. "You need to get dressed." She laughed loudly when he waved a hand, the new clothes appearing on him a moment later. "You are such a show off."

"Only around you," he replied quietly.

"Uh-huh, now, why don't I believe you?" She then turned her head and kissed his lips, the salty taste mingling with her. "I know, Severus. I have to play the ever obedient wife." She frowned when he grabbed her left arm, holding it out. "It won't be a problem," she stated, glancing away from the carved-in Dark Mark.

"He'll see it."

"I'm counting on that," she replied. "Now, let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting." She then turned around, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind out of their room.

Their walk was silent, mostly because he didn't know what to say. He could see this going horribly wrong in numerous scenarios, each one grizzlier than the last. They then started their ascent up the stairs, leading to the massive drawing room. He stopped on the second to last step, staring at the bound witch levitating above the table.

"Good of you to join us," the Dark Lord drawled, smiling pleasantly. "Please, do sit." He motioned towards the two empty seats next to him.

Severus quickly resumed his walk, pulling Aurora's chair out before sitting beside her next to the Dark Lord. He folded his hands atop of the table, inhaling. As far as he knew, she had yet to see Charity.

"You bring news, I trust?" the Dark Lord asked slowly.

"It will happen Saturday next at nightfall," Severus answered, no fear in his voice.

"I've heard differently, my Lord," a gravelly voice interrupted. "Dawlish the Auror has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the day before he turns seventeen."

"This is a false trail," Severus stated, his voice rising slightly. "The Auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry."

Someone at the other end of the table laughed loudly.

"Well, they've got that right, don't they?" Everyone but a select few at the table laughed.

"What say you, Pius?" the Dark Lord asked, his red eyes narrowing on the man across from him.

"One hears many things, my Lord," the thin man with a goatee responded, "but whether the truth of the matter is among them is not clear."

The Dark Lord chuckled softly, clearly amused by the man's answer. "Spoken like a true politician," he said, smiling. "You will prove most useful, Pius." His red eyes then slowly shifted back to Severus. "Where will he be taken, the boy?"

"To a safe house," Severus answered, "most likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him." He grimaced when he heard Bellatrix clear her throat.

"My Lord," Bella whispered harshly, drawing the dark wizard's attention instantly. "I'd like to volunteer myself for the task. I want to kill the boy," she said, her eyes widening in glee. Screams cut off her reply from the Dark Lord, however.

"Wormtail!" shouted the Dark Lord. "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?"

"Yes, my-my Lord," stuttered the man, clearly fearful of his master. "Ri-right away, my Lord," he promised, rushing out of the room.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." He then rose. "But, I face an unfortunate complication, that my wand and Potter's share the same core." He walked around the table away from Aurora and Severus. "They are in some ways . . . twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm one another." He placed his wand onto the table, walking away from it. "If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand." He allowed the silence to settle on the room, stalking behind the chairs. "Come, surely one of you would like the honor," he drawled. "Hmm, what about you, Lucius?" he asked, stopping beside the broken man.

"My Lord?" the Malfoy patriarch replied, his voice cracking in obvious fear.

"My Lord," mocked back the Dark Lord. He then held out his hand, his long fingernails drawing everyone's attention. "I require your wand."

Severus watched Lucius remove his wand from his walking stick, handing it over hesitantly. In a way, he felt sorry for the man who had recruited him. In another way, he believed he deserved it.

"Do I detect . . . elm?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my Lord," the broken man answered. He flinched when the silver snake end was snapped off and tossed onto the table in front of him.

"And the core . . .?"

"Dragon," Lucius replied, having to clear his throat when his voice was a whisper. "Dragon heartstring," he answered, nodding when the Dark Lord repeated it seemingly pleased.

The Dark Lord then pointed it towards Charity. He slowly levitated her closer, inhaling as he did.

"To those of who don't know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the Dark Lord announced, as if informing everyone of an interesting specimen.

Severus felt Aurora's hand jump to his thigh instantly. He had to clench his jaw tightly together to keep from reacting to her surprise. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't grab her hand, lest the Dark Lord notice how much it was affecting her to see their coworker bound above them. So, instead, he turned his head to watch Charity, hoping his wife would take the cue.

"Her specialty was Muggle Studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different than us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them." Someone gagged as others laughed. "To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination, but something to be encouraged," the Dark Lord stated, taking his seat again.

"Sev-Severus, pl-please," begged Charity, staring right at him and visibly ignoring Aurora.

It took everything he had not to look away from her. He held her gaze, feeling Aurora's hand tighten in fear on his leg. He couldn't save her. He was just as helpless as she was in reality. He could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on him, watching his every non-reaction.

"We're friends," the witch cried, tears streaming down her face. The fear was clearly evident in her voice as she spoke.

Severus, however, remained staring at her. He drew in slow, even breaths, watching her. He had to be heartless. He had to be a robot. He had to be inhuman. He had to be the monster he feared.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the Dark Lord yelled, sending the curse at her.

Her lifeless body slammed hard onto the table, causing Draco to jump. Severus, however, only inhaled, seemingly uninterested by his coworker's death. Aurora on the other hand was trembling beside him, digging her nails into her husband's flesh.

"Nagini," drawled the Dark Lord, "dinner." He smiled as the massive snake slithered across the table towards Charity's dead body.

Severus instantly pulled his hands back, grabbing Aurora's under the table. He needed to keep her calm. He could feel her emotions and heard her panicky gasps beside him.

"I apologize, my dear," the Dark Lord stated a moment later. "Were you and Miss Burbage close?"

Severus watched Aurora glance at the Dark Lord in pure shock before she shook her head. She wasn't lying. They weren't really close. In fact, more often than not, she and Charity argued, throwing the occasional hex at each other on a few occasions.

"I-I barely spoke to her, and when I did, it was only through harsh words."

"For what did she do to upset you so?"

"She believed I was unwarrantedly prejudiced towards Muggleborns."

The Dark Lord smiled, nodding appreciatively as he stood and walked towards her. It was clearly the right answer for him. Even though, Aurora was likely the least prejudiced towards Muggleborns at Hogwarts, seconded only to Dumbledore.

"I sincerely do apologize for upsetting you, my dear. Severus has informed me of your condition, how we must not upset you." He then flashed a charming smile at her. "Forgive me, but may I touch your abdomen? I find the new generation to be thrilling."

She slowly started to stand, causing Severus to stand. He then helped her up, moving off to the side a moment later. He looked on, keeping the worried frown from his face just barely. She was two months pregnant, barely showing signs. At least, that was what they were thinking. They had yet to speak to Madam Pomfrey to know for sure. So, what was the Dark Lord hoping to feel exactly?

He watched as the Dark Lord's grey hand hovered a moment above Aurora's abdomen. When the dark wizard finally placed his hand on her, he caught a brief flicker of something in his wife's eyes, one he knew very well. He then watched her sick up on the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I-I apologize for . . ." Severus instantly said, only to be cut off.

"It is an unfortunate side effect of the pregnancy, my Lord," Narcissa Malfoy stated, standing now at the table. "She meant nothing by it. I assure you."

"Silence," the Dark Lord hissed, staring at her. His face then morphed from anger to a smile again. "There is no need." He glanced to his right. "Perhaps you should take your wife upstairs again, Severus? We do not wish any ill to come to her, especially when she carries the future of my followers."

"Of course, my Lord," Severus replied, inclining his head. He brushed off the creepiness of the wizard's words, hurrying Aurora towards the stairs. Their walk back in fact took less amount of time than it had taken getting there in the first place. He steered her into the master bathroom as soon as they reached their rooms, holding her hair back as she continued to sick up into the toilet now. "Shh," he whispered, rubbing circles against her back.

She sat back on her heels, leaning against him a few minutes later. Her head rested against his shoulder as she sighed. She seemed positively exhausted, which he didn't doubt that she was.

"I'll remember you retching on him for years to come, Aurora," he softly said, brushing her long curls back gently. He heard her laugh softly before her body started to shake against him as the tears fell. He hated when she cried. So, taking a page out of James Potter's book just this one time, he attempted to keep her laughing, hoping it'd keep her from breaking down about Charity. "How long do you believe it'll be before he realizes what it is you vomited on him?" Her eyes glanced up at him in confusion. "The result of what Mr. Malfoy walked in on," he softly reminded with a faint smile.

"Ugh, Severus," she groaned, laughing slightly as she sniffled. "Must you remind me of that?"

"You stated earlier you didn't care."

"I don't, but if he finds out that it's your—"

"Which is what makes it all the funnier in an albeit rather disgusting way." He could tell that she didn't believe him, but he knew he just needed to keep her calm, relaxing her by rubbing circles into her back before she'd fall asleep. She didn't disappoint when she fell asleep several minutes later. One month, that was all they had left at that wretched place. One month, and then they'd be home, be safe.

**A/N: **Next chapter is "Home," and concerns Severus's beginning as headmaster.


	3. Home

**A/N: **The song is by Daughtry. Just so you know, I do switch POVs with the last section to Aurora, but I felt we needed to see some of the staffs' reaction.

**Home**

The last day of July, Severus frowned as Aurora nuzzled even more into him. Her hair was sheer murder. It would always cause his nose to itch, but he loved every one of her curls. He then smiled, chuckling softly as he glanced down at her. She looked so beautiful when asleep.

Inhaling deeply, he smelled the rich scent of raspberries. His arms pulled her even closer to him. His heart panged slightly when his hand briefly touched her abdomen, knowing that there was no child in there. He hated false alarms. He truly did. However, he was very glad that they were going home tomorrow. An entire month of her in their bed, surely he'd manage to get her pregnant this time. Otherwise, he'd keep her in that damn bed until she finally was really pregnant.

When he heard her moan, his smile widened. Only when they were in private could he be so open and free. He kissed the top of her head, chuckling when she ground her backside into his groin.

"Not yet, Aurora," he softly chided, "but soon." Just by her breathing, he could tell that she was thinking intensely about something. "What are you thinking about?"

"Charity," she answered quietly. "I know we couldn't do anything to help her. I'm not an idiot, but she didn't deserve to die like that."

"No one does," he replied. He then sighed, closing his eyes. "When we're back, you can't inform the others. You have to remain silent about her, Aurora. It'll be announced tomorrow in the _Prophet _that I'm the new headmaster of Hogwarts." He felt her gasp instantly at the somewhat shocking news. "He is in charge of the Ministry, Aurora," he reminded.

"You're going to ruffle loads of feathers with this, Severus."

"I don't give a damn what they think of me, Aurora. The majority of them have thought the worst of me for decades." He then stared down at their intertwined fingers. "We should continue to pretend that you're pregnant. So, Floo or Portkey?" he asked quietly.

"How are the others getting there?"

"Apparition, I believe," he answered quietly. He then sighed, knowing his wife like his Dark Mark. "They have orders not to kill or severely injure anyone. The staff should be fine."

"Neither," she said softly. "Hogwarts is our home, and we've done nothing wrong. So, we walk in there, not taking the cowardly approach."

He nodded slowly. Other than his killing Dumbledore and them being there and watching Charity die, they had done nothing wrong. He'd admit that a part of him was proud of his becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts, the second Slytherin to do so in its history, but a bigger part made him sick to his stomach. He didn't deserve that title. He knew it. Aurora knew it. Everyone knew it. He then sighed. Aurora was right, though. He'd ruffle more than a few feathers taking the headmaster title. However, he needed to be the headmaster, if only to ensure Harry's success.

He winced at the mentioning of Lily's son. The last time he had seen the young man, he had accidently caused a Weasley twin to lose an ear. In a way, he hoped he didn't survive the war because Molly would surely kill him when she'd get her hands on him. Molly was after all legendary for her fierce love for her children and Harry.

"Now, what are you thinking about?" Aurora teased, glancing up at him with a lopsided grin.

"Molly Weasley," he replied, frowning.

"Is there something you'd like to admit, Severus?" she said, staring at him.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. He knew she'd find out the second they returned home about his accidental hexing of—

"George, right?" she asked with a knowing look.

"How—?" he started to say, cut off by his wife.

"You've been muttering in your sleep again, Severus. What if you wrote her a letter?" She rolled her eyes when he gave her that familiar 'you're crazy' look. "Don't leave your name or anything. Just tell her how to help George. I mean, it's been what, a few hours since you hexed his ear off? It can still be repaired. I mean, Kettleburn lost his hand for ten hours, and they managed to reattach it later. It might help you, and it's not like you're going to sleep anyway. Not when you're worried."

He sighed, closing his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered if he wasn't the skilled Occlumens he believed himself to be. Then again, his wife had been his stalker, for the lack of a better word, for years.

~DE~

The night of the Sorting Ceremony, Severus felt extremely nervous. The staff for the most part appeared to be—well, resigned wasn't the right word but something close to it. Though, he knew that was only because they were focusing more on their students than themselves. The staff at least weren't hexing him as he imagined they would, at least not yet. He then stood at the High Table, noticing and pointedly ignoring the somber faces of the students that had returned. The few that had, he meant.

"Welcome." He drew in a breath, wishing someone else was up there speaking instead of him. He spoke the traditional rubbish about how the Forbidden Forest, surprise, surprise, was forbidden to all students. He then stated that Amycus and Alecto Carrow had joined the staff, leaving off that he wanted to hex the two to hell right that moment. He then inhaled, making up his mind finally about who his deputy would be. Thankfully, it had been left up to him by the Dark Lord. Though, he wasn't exactly sure why it was. He then shuddered at the thought of either Carrow as his deputy. "The Deputy Headmistress this year is Aurora Prince," he announced to the students and staff. He could sense the shock from everyone, and the outrage from the Carrows. No one was more shocked, however, than Aurora herself.

The decision was purely logical. He needed someone he could trust, someone he could rely on. That was Aurora. She also could likely help him keep the students safe, since the majority of her classes were held at night. It was the perfect decision.

"What?" shouted Amycus Carrow, the new Defense professor. "You've got to be joking, Snape. She can't be your deputy. You're—"

"Sit down," Severus hissed, pointing his wand at the man threateningly. "My decision has been made. Deal with it." His black eyes then glanced down at his wife before he flicked his hand at the students, several of the idiots ducking in response, as the food appeared on their plates.

"I'll be speaking to the Dark Lord about this," growled Amycus.

"Go ahead," snarled Severus, glaring at the man. Oh, how he wished he could kill him. "I think you'll find the Dark Lord to be in a very agreeable mood with your views," he drawled, daring the man to get up and leave. Carrow, however, remained in his seat, glaring at his food. Good, let the man starve to death. He really didn't care.

~DE~

Aurora sighed softly as she headed towards the hospital wing. Severus was in his office, working on something privately. Though, she was rather convinced that he was likely hiding out from the staff. She had wished he had come with her, but she could understand. She walked through the opened doors, frowning when she saw Poppy and Minerva. The two witches, along with the rest of the staff, had given her the cold shoulder for the most part, only speaking to her when she spoke to them first.

"Afternoon, Poppy, Minerva," she said cordially. She said nothing when they both glanced at her as if she was nothing. She could understand their looks.

"Is there something we can do for you, Deputy Headmistress?"

"Aurora," she corrected softly. "Please don't call me that damned title, Minerva. I don't deserve it." She then sighed. "Carrow was right about that." She smiled towards her mentor when the older witch's eyes narrowed on her. "You'll always be the true deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva, unless you're the headmistress that is."

"Thank you," the Head of Gryffindor replied, slowly inclining her head. She then stared at Aurora for a moment before frowning. "Aurora, has he-has he hurt you?"

"Has who hurt me?" the younger witch asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Severus," Minerva responded quietly, concern underlying her answer.

"No, he hasn't." She then shook her head. "He's not the bad man everyone is making him out to be. Call me naïve. Call me stupid if you must, but I know in my heart, Minerva, that he's not bad. I know that Harry claimed it was Severus who killed Albus. But, well, Harry's always had it out for him." She held up a hand when both witches went to argue. "I'm not saying that Severus didn't play a role in playing that up. Quite frankly, my husband was a right bastard to him so it's understandable that Harry would hate him. I'm just saying that it wouldn't be the first time that Harry was mistaken about someone's identity. He had to have been shocked to see Albus die. I know I would have." She then frowned. "Maybe I am being naïve in wanting and hoping to Circe that it wasn't Severus. But, I have to say this. If Severus did kill him, there has to be a reason, you know? I mean, he could have killed Albus loads of times before that night. So, why'd he wait until then? Why have Death Eaters storm the damn castle if it was just going to be Severus killing him anyway? Harry's explanation frankly just doesn't make sense to me. So until we know the full story, I'm going to remain standing beside my husband, as I've been doing."

Both witches slowly nodded in response. She did after all have a point. Severus Snape was extremely logical and meticulous about everything he did. Every morning, he woke up at five. He would take a shower, dress, brush his hair and teeth, and then walk to the Great Hall. After sitting down at the table, he'd spread his jam left to right at precisely six. He'd then rise about six thirty and head to the dungeons, readying himself for the day. Everything he did was as methodical as one could possibly be.

"So, Aurora, is there a reason you've come here?

"Yes, um, well," she said, pausing momentarily. "Severus and I have been trying to have a baby. We thought we were pregnant at the beginning of this summer, but it turned out to be another false alarm." She smiled softly, slowly inhaling through her nose. "I was just wondering if you could perhaps see if I am."

"Of course," the matron replied, motioning towards one of the spare cots and quickly morphing into mediwitch mode again. She then pulled her wand out, faintly smiling at Aurora before she waved it over the younger witch's abdomen. "Have you been experiencing any discomfort lately?" Her eyes narrowed when she caught Aurora's instantly grimace.

"Um, I wouldn't say it was discomfort really. However, I felt immediately ill after . . . um, after I was touched." She smiled thinly when the matron stared at her when she didn't further explain.

"Have you felt it since?"

"No, it was just that one time." She then drew in a slow breath, hoping that she was pregnant.

"Well, congratulations are in order. You're about three weeks along. However, as I'm sure you're unfortunately aware, Aurora, your body might abort the fetus prematurely."

"I know the drill," she replied, smiling faintly. "Loads of rest, plenty of healthy food, I know, Madam." She laughed softly, shaking her head. She was pregnant. Finally, she had some good news. "If you'll excuse me, I should probably finish that damn paperwork that's piled on my desk." As she walked past Minerva, she gently placed a hand on her mentor's arm. "I completely understand now why you hated being the deputy headmistress. I'll see both of you at dinner tonight." She then tilted her head, calmly walking out of the hospital wing a moment later.

She couldn't wait until she told Severus. It would hopefully cheer him up. She knew with the looks of pure hatred he was getting from the staff and the things he withheld from her that he needed some good news. She just couldn't wait to tell him about their child.

**A/N: **The last chapter is "Finale," and concerns the later events in _DH_.


	4. Finale

**A/N: **There is a scene of implied attempted sexual assault, so be warned. The song is by John Williams. Enjoy. :D

**Finale**

It was late evening when she awoke from her nap. She watched her husband dress silently in the dark, wondering where in Circe's great name he was going the night after Christmas. As time passed, he had become even more secretive, spending nearly every spare moment up in the Headmaster's office and closing himself off from everyone. Quite frankly, it scared her.

"Severus?" she softly said, gaining his attention instantly.

"Return to your sleep. Everything is fine," he whispered.

"You'll have to forgive me for not believing you." She caught his frown instantly when he glanced at her, buttoning up the last part of his robes. "Can't you just spend the night with me tonight? Must you go off to that wretched office yet again?"

"Aurora, you must trust me. Everything is fine."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I need to attend to something."

"Like what?" she asked, crossing her arms in response.

"Aurora," he growled quietly, his patience wearing thin.

"What is so damn important that you have to leave at nine o'clock? And don't you dare tell me that you have paperwork to fill out or a meeting with the board. We both know that isn't true."

"Remain here, Aurora. Do not make me stick you to that bed."

"Have you forgotten that I'm—?" If she hadn't been so irritated with his behavior, she might have laughed at his growl of annoyance.

"Dammit, woman," he snapped, clearly exasperated with her. "I have not forgotten anything, but you are to stay here. If I have to, I'll lock you in here."

"I'd like to see you try," she shot back. When he quickly strode across the room, slamming the door behind him, her mouth dropped. There was no way he had . . . She stood up, walking towards the door before trying to open it. It was firmly locked. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled, beating her fists against the door out of pure frustration. They were a team dammit! They were not supposed to be separated _ever_. She wouldn't be one of those wives. She _couldn't_ be one of those wives. "Open this damn door now, Severus." She heard nothing in response, though.

She then drew in a deep breath, holding it and counting to thirty. She had to calm herself, zero stress and all that crap. Once she was calm again, she clenched her jaw. Magic was clearly out of the question because of her pregnancy. So, that only left two options: following Severus's orders and staying, or having Peeves unlock the door for her. Peeves it was.

"PEEVES!" she yelled, tossing her robes on over her nightgown a moment later.

"Yes, Miss Astronomy Mistress?" the little poltergeist said, appearing out of thin air.

"If you unlock my bedroom door, I'll allow you to terrorize the Carrows as much as you want." She smiled wildly when the door unlocked. Perhaps she shouldn't have promised that. The Carrows likely would take it out on the students. She shook her head at that thought, quickly dispelling it from her mind. She'd find a way to protect the students once she was with Severus again. Right then, though, her main mission was to storm up to the Headmaster's office and ask her husband what the hell was going on. He knew—_knew_—that she hated it when they were apart, his spending long nights up in that damned office not telling her a thing. They were a team for Circe's sake. "Thank you," she stated to Peeves before throwing the door open and storming towards the Headmaster's office.

Nearly five minutes later, she found herself in front of the stone guardian. She merely raised her eyebrow at it, causing the statue to flinch. She would resort to any means necessary to reach her husband, and the guardian knew that. She spoke the password, laughing harshly when it refused her.

"Severus has locked himself in there again?" she asked, knowing the statue wouldn't respond. "How unpleasant for you," she merely stated, glancing towards a passing by seventh-year. He'd have to do. "Mr. Longbottom," she said, forcing a polite smile to her face. She knew that she had to look half-crazed, but dammit she was not going to let her husband go all lone wolf on her. She wouldn't—couldn't—lose him.

"Professor?" he quietly replied, stopping in mid-step next to Ginny Weasley.

"You learned Blasting Curses, correct?" Her smile widened when he nodded slowly. "Destroy that damn statue, if you please. And no, Mr. Longbottom, I'm not joking." She watched him raise his wand, clearly confused by her behavior. When the statue suddenly slid to the side, she waved off Neville's help. "Five hundred points to Gryffindor for assisting me," she stated, ignoring the Gryffindors' shock. "Now, run along, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley, before either of you are caught by the Carrows." She didn't have to tell them twice. She then quickly ascended up the stairs, knowing full well the risks of her actions. Her palm connected with the door then, opening it widely.

" . . . Forest of Dean," a portrait who sounded a bit like Phineas Nigellus spoke quietly.

"Portraits?" she snarled, gaining her husband's attention instantly. "You've been running up here to talk to the _portraits_?" She then scoffed, noticing his traveling cloak wrapped firmly around his neck. "What are you doing, Severus? Answer me."

"How did you gain access to this office?" he demanded, however, ignoring her questions.

"It's funny what a threat will do to that damn statue. Now, answer me. What are you doing?" When he didn't respond, she shook her head angrily. "I've stood beside you for years. I've trusted you for even longer, Severus. Answer me. What are you doing?" Her stomach knotted painfully as she stared at him.

"Then continue to place your trust in me and return to our rooms."

"You locked me in there," she growled, the hurt unfortunately seeping into her words.

"Yes, and I clearly underestimated your determination to find me," he replied coolly. "However, I am asking you to trust me once more, Aurora. Please do so."

"No." She watched him flex his wand hand, obviously attempting to control his anger. "I'm not going to be on the sidelines, Severus." She noticed his jaw clenching tightly, but she continued. "I'm not going to be one of those wives who later learned that her husband was killed while she was off thinking that he was home. Wherever you are going, I'm coming with. You know that."

"Absolutely not," he snarled, his face morphing into a horrible sneer.

"Then you're not going anywhere."

"I don't have time for this, Aurora," he growled, glaring at her. He appeared to be quite pressed for time by the way he frequently glanced at a clock and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Take me with you then."

"FINE," he shouted, snatching hold of her arm and Apparating them into a dense forest. He grabbed hold of her the moment they reappeared, keeping her upright. "Do not say a word," he ordered, barely above a whisper. He then turned around, pulling her through the snow with him.

She frowned, but followed. She glanced around as they walked. She hadn't been in these woods before. At least she didn't remember being in them if she had. She then stopped a moment later when her husband did. Her lips pursed as he then reached into his black flowing robes and pulled out a familiar sword, one that she had believed was nearly stolen by Mister Longbottom and Miss Weasley. Without a word, she watched him send the sword underneath the ice magically before he cast his Patronus. Her eyes closed at the sight of the ethereal doe in front of them. Her heart panged slightly in response. Lily, it'd always be her, _always Lily_. When he snatched her wrist a moment later, her eyes flew open, flashing angrily at him. How dare he—

"Dam—" His pale blue lips instantly covered hers, pressing her against the tree they were hiding behind. She attempted to push him back, all the good that did. He remained ramrod, glaring at her as they appeared to be waiting for something.

Behind her, she then heard snow crunching under someone's feet. She brought her fists up, lightly hitting him in the chest so he'd release her from the lip lock. A moment later, she heard a splash, causing her to glance up at him. Someone was retrieving the sword. He had led someone straight to it. What in the hell was going on? Was it a Death Eater or someone from the Order? Oh, how she prayed that it was an Order member. She then heard someone pounding against the ice. Whoever the person was, he or she seemed to be drowning. She pushed against her husband, thinking the worst for a split second and thinking that her husband had led whoever it was to his or her death. She then heard another splash followed by someone gasping a few moments later. Who was it? Severus gave no hint as he watched her, his black eyes boring holes as he held her against the large tree.

"Hermione . . .?" a voice spoke behind her.

Aurora gasped, muffled by Severus still covering her mouth. That was Harry's voice. He had led Harry to the Sword of Gryffindor. She wasn't wrong. Was she? Oh, Circe, she was so confused now.

"Are you mental?" Ron Weasley's voice echoed around a moment later.

For a brief second, she thought he was asking her that. Until Harry answered that is, stating that a doe had led him to the sword. She stared into her husband's eyes, a smile softly forming against his lips. She wasn't wrong. Oh, she was such an idiot. Of course, he was helping. He was helping them, helping Lily's son. Her mood drastically shifted again as she stared at her husband. Throwing every rational thought out the door yet again, she wrapped her arms around him, deepening their kiss and causing him to step backwards to counter the extra weight. She then felt them Disapparate a moment later, appearing in their rooms once more.

"You're—"

"Doing nothing of the sort," he interjected calmly. He seemed almost, well, unsettled by her thoughts.

"I saw—"

"Nothing, Aurora, you saw nothing," he merely stated, stepping out of her embrace.

"Oh, oh, I understand, Severus." She nodded so he would know. Her smile widened as she stared at him. How could she have—Circe, she was a dunderhead sometimes. This was the man she loved, would always love. How could she ever think the worst of him? She was such an idiot. Things were starting to make sense—not Dumbledore's death, but other things were. "I won't tell a soul, Severus."

"You're right. You won't." In a quick flash, he raised his wand, pressing it against her temple and removing the memory from her without her even having the chance to fight it off. A moment later, she stared at him, clearly dazed by the removal. "I'll return it to you after this is over. For now, rest," he spoke quietly, gently moving Aurora towards their bed. Once she was lying in it, he pulled the covers up, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Sleep well, Aurora," he softly whispered. He placed her memory in a vial that he quickly pocketed in his robes before he whirled around and left.

~DE~

Sitting at her desk while finishing up paperwork, she gently massaged the knots in her shoulders. Severus was back to his secretive ways, but for some reason she didn't want to find out what he was doing anymore. It wasn't that she didn't care because she really did. She just felt that everything was fine and that she didn't need to worry about him. Though, she didn't know why for the life of her. Everything was not fine with the Carrows residing under the same roof as them, however.

More than a few times, she had run across them 'disciplining' a student. She swore that if she saw Amycus or Alecto practicing their Dark Arts on the students again, she was going to find some way to murder them both. At that thought, she winced, rubbing her swollen abdomen, as the baby kicked her hard. She had two more months before she could hex the Death Eaters to hell and back safely without any harm coming to her or the baby.

When the door to her office opened, she glanced at it, smiling softly when Minerva walked in. Her mentor had been visiting her quite frequently the past months. They usually chatted quietly amongst each other, sometimes about the baby while other times about the Carrows.

"I don't suppose there's a way that I can talk you into finishing the rest of this for me, is there?"

"It's the one part of the job I don't miss," Minerva replied, smiling. "How's the baby today?"

"A bit anxious, I'd say," Aurora answered, laughing softly. "Either that, or she's attempting to punish me for some reason or another." She dipped her quill into the inkpot, signing her name to yet another form. "How are our students?"

"Steering clear of the Carrows fortunately," the older witch said.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the days when we just had to contend with Umbitch. At least with her, you could always threaten to destroy her cat plates. The Carrows, well, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Unforgivables handed out like toffee," Minerva stated, shaking her head. "It seems that I made the wrong decision last year when I thought it'd be good to keep Hogwarts open."

"If you hadn't reopened it, then there'd likely be hundreds of more deaths. In a way, a fairly disturbing way mind you, reopening Hogwarts is the best way in keeping the students safe."

"I wish I shared your optimism, Aurora." Minerva then sighed, frowning. "You never did tell me the reason behind you taking the Prince name this year."

"Believe me, Minerva. I wanted to take Severus's surname, but he was absolutely against it. He is so convinced that by my sharing his name, it will dirty me somehow." Aurora shook her head softly. "I wish I could dissuade that notion somehow, but he immediately changes the subject whenever we attempt to speak about it. So, I decided to take the Prince surname instead, just so we'd be tied together."

"I see." Her mentor nodded slowly, sighing a moment later. Her eyes softened and held a somber look now. "Forgive me for asking this, but has he told you yet why he killed Albus?" Her eyes stared at the younger witch. "What his reason was?" She then closed her eyes, inhaling slowly to keep her emotions under control. "I'll admit, Aurora, that you're right. Severus had to have a reason. I'm just hoping that it isn't to serve You-Know-Who."

"He's not His, Minerva. I swear on my Oath that he isn't. I can't tell you exactly how I know because I'm not really sure how I know it. But I know in my heart that Severus doesn't belong to Him."

"I agree," the older witch said, nodding slowly. "I've been watching him these past months, and he seems to be almost protecting the students from the Carrows' abuse. In fact, he's frequently overrode their detentions, sending the students to Rubeus instead when he could." She then shook her head again. "But I can't stop thinking about Albus. He always said that his mistakes were always the most costly ones. In fact, I remember frequent arguments with him over Severus's treatment of Harry. Albus always defended Severus, though, stating to the very end that Severus was not the dark man we all thought he was."

"So trust Albus instead of me then, Minerva," Aurora stated. "Circe knows that you've known him longer."

"Yes, but I know you, Aurora. I know that you'd never marry, let along carry the child of, a true Death Eater." Her face was somber and sullen. "I keep remembering that day when Hagrid brought you to Poppy. I remember our talks and hearing the hatred in your voice towards Death Eaters. I just hope for your sake, Aurora, that he isn't loyal to You-Know-Who."

"He's not, Minerva. I know him."

"You love him, though," she reminded softly. "Love makes us blind at times."

"Yes, but like you said, I wouldn't willingly give myself to a man that was a true Death Eater, not after what they did to me." She sighed, frowning. "He made a mistake when he was sixteen, a mistake that I can forgive him for, Minerva. I know him. I know his heart. I know how long he's been attempting to atone for that mistake, nearly sacrificing himself numerous times as a result." She then closed her eyes, hanging her head. She said nothing when she felt her mentor gently embraced her.

"Oh, how I wish someone or something interfered already and just killed that monster so we could resume our lives. We've lost so much already." She sighed quietly. "And I fear that we're going to lose so much more before it's over." Minerva then kissed Aurora's forehead, as a mother would do to her child, before calmly walking out.

~DE~

Waddling through the halls, Aurora headed towards the dungeons. She knew that a woman in her condition being nine months pregnant likely should have used the Floo, but she felt like a walk to clear her head after reading yet another medical report from Poppy that detailed how a student had been submitted to yet another Unforgivable. It was May for Circe's sake. This had to stop.

Oh how she wished she could do something about the Carrows. But she knew she couldn't. She might have been the deputy headmistress, but Voldemort was still ultimately in charge of everything at Hogwarts. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her abdomen, hoping that it'd be over soon.

She then stopped in mid-step, noticing a sixth-year Ravenclaw in front of her. Her eyes narrowed on the young woman, observing how the young Ravenclaw was walking around completely lost. Inhaling slowly, she walked towards the sixth-year, assuming that the poor girl had been Imperiused. It wouldn't be the first time Aurora had ran across an Imperiused student.

"Miss Berry, are you all right?" Aurora softly asked, noticing the young woman's flinch as she approached. Her eyes then narrowed when the sixteen-year-old wrapped her arms around protectively. A sickening feeling quickly contracted her stomach, recognizing certain signs. "Miss Berry, are you all right?" she repeated, speaking a bit softer.

"Pr-professor?" the young witch replied, her voice trembling.

Standing directly in front of the dazed Ravenclaw, Aurora could see that her fears were not quite correct. While the young woman's robes were torn in numerous spots, as if someone had attempted to rip them off her, the Ravenclaw appeared to have fought off her attacker.

"Let's get you upstairs, all right?" Aurora softly said, smiling faintly at the young woman. Quietly, the two walked towards the moving staircases, Aurora remaining right beside her. They had just reached the stairs when a terrible shudder racked the young Ravenclaw's slender frame. Aurora glanced up, feeling her blood boil instantly in response at the man staring at them. "Miss Brown," she loudly yelled, causing a seventh-year to stop on the landing in front of them and glance at her. "Please take Miss Berry to the hospital wing." When Lavender went to place a sympathetic arm around the Ravenclaw, Aurora gently grabbed the Gryffindor's arm. "Make sure that you do not touch her, Miss Brown." The seventh-year nodded slowly, clearly confused, but trusting. "Go on." She waited until they disappeared into a corridor before whirling towards Amycus Carrow, the man she so desperately wished to kill.

"Shame to see such a pretty girl cry," Amycus drawled, his lips slightly curling upwards.

"You son of a bitch," she snarled, drawing her wand.

"Now, now, dear, we can't have you getting all worked up," he replied, chuckling darkly. "So put away your wand. You can't use it after all. We both know that."

"You did that to her, didn't you?"

"My, my, that sounds like an accusation." He then leaned in, his smirk widening. "What if I did? What are you going to do about it? Tell your husband?" he mocked, chuckling when she didn't respond. "You, my dear, are his filthy little pureblood whore. I wouldn't be at all surprise if the only reason Snape was with you was because he thought shagging you would make him pure." His chuckle darkened sinisterly. "He can shag you all he wants, but he won't ever be pure like us, will he, Aurora? After all, you've been shagged by—how many of us was it again?" He laughed openly when she smacked him across the face a moment later. "Now, now, dear, there's no need for that," he drawled. "Don't want to hurt you after all and face your dear Snape's wrath, you know?" His hands then seized her upper arms, pulling her closer to him. "You know, I never had a pregnant woman before. I suppose it could be—"

"Leave her alone," growled someone near them suddenly.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you be a good little boy and run off with your tail between your legs like the rest of your family. This doesn't concern you," Amycus said casually.

"I said leave her alone," the seventh-year repeated, his voice lowering dangerously.

"Or what, Malfoy?" the Defense professor asked, glancing at him. "You lost your wand to Potter, and we both know that your wandless magic is even more pathetic than you are." When Draco sent a spell towards Carrow a moment later, it was waved off effortlessly. "See, Malfoy?" Carrow drawled, loosening his grip on Aurora just a bit. "You and your family are truly pathetic." He then laughed loudly. "Though, I will say this. Your mother is rather good in bed."

Aurora's fist instantly slammed against the side of Carrow's face, causing him to step back slightly by the force of the blow. When his eyes flashed dangerously, she took another swing at him, hitting him this time in the throat and forcing him to take a fatal step backwards. She barely reacted when the man fell off the edge, a grunt seemingly underneath her echoing up a moment later. She calmly walked towards the fingers desperately clinging to the edge of the landing then. Reacting on pure adrenaline, she slammed her boot onto the fingers, hearing the resulting yell from Carrow. She then slammed her other boot onto his other hand, sliding her foot forward and feeling his fingers slide backwards. A loud thump a moment later made her sigh, turning around and walking back towards Draco. She could see the pain in his grey eyes at Carrow's earlier words.

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked casually, brushing off the fact that she had just killed a man in cold blood. Then again, no true Death Eater was a man or woman for that matter. They were monsters in her mind. Only the true Death Eaters enjoyed causing pain and intense suffering through their horrific actions, not the poor souls who never had a chance. She watched the seventh-year nod then, clearly forcing himself to do it.

"You shouldn't have done that," he quietly said.

"You're likely right, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. She knew it was wrong to be gleeful about killing Carrow, but it was the first good news she had in awhile. "Because now, I'm unsure how we're going to get the stain out." She then gently rested a hand on his shoulder, noticing his instant flinch. "Would you accompany me to the Great Hall?" The young man didn't say a word, merely walking beside her. She smiled softly at him after they entered the room, inclining her head before waddling towards the High Table. Her smile became almost predatory when she saw Alecto sitting at the table. Well, this would certainly be interesting.

Her husband's eyes instantly darted to her before he rose to his feet. He glanced briefly at Draco, frowning. He clearly had questions for her, likely in response to the wolfish smile on her face.

She gently brushed against a Gryffindor who had rose the second Severus had. She paused momentarily when she glanced at the student, only to continue moving forward. She had bigger things to worry about than him. However, it had added yet another piece to the puzzle for her.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Severus," she announced, "but I need to speak with you privately."

"Concerning what exactly?" he asked slowly, his black eyes holding hers.

"Our Defense professor," she replied, crossing her arms still smiling.

"Speak," he said, attempting to use his Legilimency to discover the reason for her giddiness.

"As you wish," she drawled, laughing softly. "Our Defense professor had an unfortunate accident just now with the moving staircases. We'll need someone to cover his classes for the remainder of the year." She nearly laughed again when confusion crossed his face.

"Is he . . . well?"

"He's dead," she answered emotionlessly.

"_What_?" Alecto shrieked beside Aurora's husband.

"As I said, it was an unfortunate accident."

"Like hell it was," the Carrow sister screamed, drawing her wand while attempting to snarl a particularly nasty curse. The next moment, Alecto found herself flown back against the large glass window behind the High Table, shattering the window instantly.

"Lovely, that's two stains we need to clean now, Severus." She said nothing when she caught her husband's bewilderment. She knew that she sounded heartless and no better than Bellatrix Lestrange at that moment, clearly not at all herself. And she was very aware that the deaths—no matter if the two were the devil incarnates—would affect her at some point, but for now, she'd use her dark, albeit very uncalled for, humor. Aurora then glanced from her husband to Minerva who also held her wand firmly in hand, still pointing it where Alecto had been standing. "I suppose I have to be the one to speak to the damn house elves now and explain to them how we'd appreciate if they cleaned it up, yes? Oh, as if I didn't have enough paperwork to fill out already," she drawled.

She watched her husband's eyes narrow even more on her, feeling uneasy under his gaze. She needed to distract him. And she knew the perfect way to do so.

"Now, could you perhaps tell them, Severus?" she asked, as if she knew everything.

"Tell them what exactly?" her husband replied slowly.

"The truth, how you're on our side, etc," she answered, rolling her eyes. "I mean, we have just killed two Death Eaters. I doubt He'd be too happy about that."

"What makes you believe I am on 'our' side?" he asked, ignoring the staff slowly raising their wands and pointing them at him.

"Because if you weren't on our side, you'd have killed Harry the moment you saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table." She then scoffed when he opened his mouth. "Don't even try to say that you didn't see him. If I saw him, then you most definitely saw him, Severus."

"What do you suggest I do then since you know everything?"

"Well, I'd likely explain to Harry why you killed Albus, preferably before his wand slips and a curse hits you."

"And what explanation do you believe I should give him?"

"I haven't figured that one out yet. You see, I'm pretty certain you've Obliviated me a few times. So, my memory is a bit fuzzy." She watched him wince. So, he _had_ been Obliviating her. One more she could now add to the puzzle.

His eyes then darted over to the Gryffindor table, likely onto the green-eyed seventeen-year-old who pointed a wand at him. He sighed a moment later, shaking his head. His black eyes slowly moved back to his wife as he frowned.

"I do not need to explain myself to anyone," he quietly said.

"Severus, you and Minerva killed Alecto. Your Dark Mark likely transmitted your 'I'm going to kill that bitch' to Lord Arsewipe. It's a pretty sure bet that he knows that you aren't loyal to Him now. So, who are you protecting by not telling us the truth?" She frowned when she saw his Slytherin mind attempting to work out an exit strategy for this one. "You killed Alecto because she was going to hurt me. You beat the hell out of Karkoff because he made a comment to me at the Yule Ball. Every single action you do has a reason. What was your reason for killing Albus? And don't you dare feed us that bullshit that Lord Arsewipe wanted you to because he didn't." She had discovered that particular piece while updating student records.

"Lord Arsewipe?" he responded, staring at her oddly, as if he wanted to laugh.

"Yes, well, his name is taboo, Severus, as you know. Arsewipe works better than the majority of other names I'd love to call him. Now, answer me. Why did you kill Albus?" She growled when he pressed his lips tighter. "Severus, considering how Draco was caught sneaking up to the seventh floor several times by the staff last year, it would seem he was the one who was supposed to kill Albus. Now, I'm well aware that he is your godson, and you'd do anything to protect him from making your mistake. But that can't be your only reason." She drew in a breath, knowing that she was going to send him close to the edge. "You told me that he begged before you killed him." She caught his jaw clench in response. "He begged for his life, and you—"

"No," her husband responded coldly. "Not for his life."

She stared at him, hearing the gasps around her. Albus had wanted to die? Why? There were so many questions that she wanted to ask now, but she couldn't get the words out. Of all the reasons she had thought of, that was not the one she was expecting.

"He wanted you to-to kill him?" She closed her eyes, her chest tightening in horror. The puzzle was now complete, and it was not the picture she had hoped it to be. "Of all the stupid, fucking things he asked of you over the years," she snarled, opening her eyes. She whirled around a moment later, heading towards the closed doors.

"Where are you going?" demanded Severus, clearly shocked by her behavior.

"To slash a goddamn portrait," she snapped over her shoulder. She knew she was overreacting because of the hormones, but she needed to vent her anger on someone and unfortunately both Carrows were dead.

"Stop!" shouted Severus. "Aurora, it was my choice."

"Don't make excuses for him," she growled, turning back towards her husband who had, it seemed, jumped over the High Table to reach her. "You never had a choice when it came to him. He had that brilliant card he knew he always, _always_, could use on you."

"Be as it may—"

"He knew the minute he brought her up that you'd do anything. He was no better than V—" His lips pressed firmly against hers, cutting off her words. She, however, pushed against him, glaring daggers at him. "Dammit, Severus, stop kissing me!"

"Then listen to me. I chose to do it. He didn't force me. I chose."

"Because of—"

"Dammit, Aurora! It was not because of Lily! I swear on my Oath it wasn't."

"He used that damn card on you so many times before. So, don't say he didn't."

"It wouldn't have worked if he had used it that time, Aurora."

"Oh? And why is that, Severus?" she snapped back, glaring at him.

"Because I love you, not her!" he shouted back, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Merlin, she made her choice, and it wasn't me, Aurora. So I made mine and moved on." He then grabbed her hands. "I love _you_, Aurora, not Lily. That's why it wouldn't have worked."

"Um . . . wait . . . did you just say . . .?" a voice to their left interrupted.

"Shut up, Potter," they both snapped, staring at each other.

"So, you killed Albus because . . .?"

"He would have died at the end of the year anyway," Severus quietly admitted. "I couldn't stop the curse from spreading, so he asked so that Draco would not end up like me. I saved them both from terrible suffering, Aurora. I saved them."

~DE~

Around midnight, they felt the first volley hit the shields around the castle. Aurora glanced towards Severus, watching him inhale slowly. He seemed uneasy, but then again, they all knew Lord Overcompensating-for-something was on his way there. She shuddered at the image of Severus still being beside that monster, still playing the dangerous double agent. Her mind filled with all sorts of horror scenes, each ending with him lying in a pool of blood.

"You should go, Aurora." It was his mantra for the last two hours.

"And leave you to play hero all by yourself? I think not," she replied, inhaling slowly.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want to find out later that I'm a war widow. So, I'm staying."

The castle shook as another stream of spells hit the shields. The two stared straight ahead with the rest of the staff on either side of them, wands pointed towards the doors. A loud boom rattled the windows, shaking a few of the goblets off the table. The majority of the students had been sent to Hogsmeade to wait out the battle. All but four of the older students, however, left, the remaining ones standing with their wands drawn as they stood side by side with their professors and other adults.

"You can't use your magic, Aurora, so how are you going to fight?"

"Leave that to me."

"That's what I'm afraid of doing," he replied, sighing.

"We're all going to die," a student mumbled behind them. A few of the staff glanced at the Hufflepuff before the young man glanced down. "Sorry," he whispered.

"You know, I've been thinking of something, Severus," Aurora said, glancing back from the Hufflepuff student.

"What?"

"Well, I think I know why there hasn't been a Slytherin as headmaster for a long while." She smiled when he glanced at her. "We tend to destroy things, it seems."

"Yes, well, I'm tendering my resignation as soon as this is over."

"Yes, but is there going to be a castle left?" she deadpanned, a soft smile on her face.

"Aurora," he quietly warned.

"Yes, yes, I know. There will always be the dungeons, the cold creepy dungeons." A few students snickered behind them, along with some of the staff.

"Must you continue to act like an idiot?"

"Well, I suppose we can go back to listening to the castle crumbling around us." She then inhaled. At the feel of the castle shifting slightly, she frowned. "I swear, if those bastards destroy my tower, I'm fucking slaughtering them."

Her husband glanced at her, scoffing and shaking his head. "Always so territorial," he mumbled.

"I'm not joking, Severus. If they destroy my tower, I'm killing every last one of them. If they think Bellatrix Lestrange is crazy, then they have not seen anything yet. It's bad enough that I've had to contend with students snogging and being deflowered up there all these years, but I draw the line at it being destroyed."

"Aurora, please," he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Fine," she said, sighing. She then glanced towards Draco, smiling at the blond. He seemed just as unsettled as Severus was. Then again, they both were traitors in the Dark Lord's eyes. She then turned back, stumbling a moment later as the castle lurched forward under the stress of the last round of spells. Severus grabbed a hold of her, though, keeping her upright and frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, catching her grimace.

"Nothing, nothing, the baby just kicked." At least she hoped that was just the baby kicking.

A deep rumbling then filtered in through the doors, followed by sounds of the castle breaking apart outside. She drew in a deep breath, groaning a second later and rubbing her belly. She waved off her husband's look.

"I'm fine. She's just probably feeling my anxiousness and responding to it." She could tell that Severus was not convinced. Then again, she wasn't either.

"You'd inform me if you were in labor, correct?" he asked, staring her straight in the eye.

"Of coURSE!" she screamed out the last letters, clutching her abdomen.

"Minerva, take her now!" he snapped, holding her upright with his back to the door.

"NO! I'm—dammit, baby, not now—leaving you."

"This not up for deba—" He ducked when a spell suddenly shot his way. "You're not supposed to use your magic! What part of that did you not understand?" When another spell zoomed past him, this time from behind him, he glanced up at her. "You—TAKE HER!" he snarled, whirling around with his wand drawn. He shot curses off expertly, his heart beating wildly as he cursed himself to hell and back for not hearing the doors bursting open.

He needed to think to concentrate, which was rather hard when somebody was screaming at the top of her lungs behind him. He sent two more of his former comrades flying backwards, resulting in a few more to fall down. To his left was Remus Lupin, and to his right was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He could feel Filius and Horace's magic as it whizzed past him.

"Trai—" the witch's words were cut off by a Blasting Curse that sent Bellatrix slamming against the wall and into a pointy flag pole.

Severus glanced towards Tonks and Molly, inclining his head respectfully towards them. He hadn't seen them earlier. He then felt someone grab him, yanking him aside as a spell zoomed past him. He yelled out, feeling a curse slash from the corner of his lips to his neck.

"Can't be having you get your throat slashed," said George Weasley, smiling faintly as his brother Fred sent the closest attackers far from them. "Otherwise, Professor Sinistra will murder all of us." He then sent another series of spells towards the approaching Death Eaters, Severus soon joining him cursing and hexing beside the young man he had accidently cursed during the summer.

Noticing several dark robed wizards converging near Fred's position, Severus pointed his wand at the ceiling, sending the stone crashing onto Death Eaters. He didn't have time to see if the young man was pulled back in time, but he guessed since Molly Weasley hadn't killed him yet he was fine. He then caught the Dark Lord's robes in the sea of black. The dark wizard appeared to be waiting for something. When the massive snake suddenly flew up into the air, Severus sent his specialized curse at it, ducking when a familiar green jet of light headed his way.

"Severus!" yelled the Dark Lord. "Who was always there for you? Who gave you the right to punish your Muggle father? I did!"

"And who killed you?" a voice suddenly shouted.

Severus's head snapped towards the door instantly. He had to have heard that wrong. Well, on second thought, maybe he didn't. He stared at the bloody sight of the Sword of Gryffindor protruding out of the Dark Lord's chest. Though, he wasn't the only one. Almost all of the Order and Death Eaters were staring at the Dark Lord. What in Merlin's name?

"I did," Harry Potter stated, withdrawing the sword and pushing the dark wizard onto the floor.

"But, no, he, you, how?" cried a few of the Death Eaters. "You died!" They never received their answers as the Order quickly stunned them.

"Thanks, Snape," Harry quietly said, the only one left standing in the sea of Death Eaters.

"For what?" he replied, staring at Lily's son. "I didn't do anything." He was so— Confused was not the right word, but he was that. What had he done? He hadn't even known Harry was still in the Great Hall. In fact, last he had seen of the young man, Harry was headed with his girlfriend to Hogsmeade.

"I think there are a few Death Eaters who would refute that, if they could," the young man responded, smiling softly as he motioned at the slashed dead bodies. He then was enveloped in a series of embraces from the Weasleys among others.

Severus quietly walked away. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end, was it? He then felt Tonks grab his hand, which made him glance at her. He thought about yanking his hand back, but he didn't for some reason. For some reason, it felt as if it was all a dream. It couldn't have been that easy, could it? It couldn't have ended with Harry just driving the damn sword into the Dark Lord. Hell, if that's all it took, Severus could have done that long ago and saved them all the pain. He barely even noticed that they had walked through an opened door.

"One Prince for you," Tonks teased a moment later, speaking to someone.

His eyes darted to the bubble-gum pink haired witch before following her outstretched arm to where she was pointing. His stomach contracted instantly as he stared. He didn't notice the people gathered around. When someone, likely Tonks, kissed his good cheek, he turned slightly, watching the Auror walk over to her husband, who appeared to be only dirtied and a bit bloodied.

"Ouch," a soft voice said.

He glanced back down at his wife, kneeling beside her a moment later. If he wasn't in shock before, he was clearly now. It was as if it was only them now. No one else in fact registered anymore. When her hand gently reached up to touch his uninjured cheek, his eyes darted towards hers. He could feel her so this couldn't be a dream. Could it? He then scoffed, his lips curving upwards. It was over? He was free? Finally, after so long, he was truly and undoubtedly free, was that right? He could feel something, likely happiness that he had for years called indigestion, rise up into his throat.

"Severus?" she quietly spoke, readjusting the little bundle in her arms as her eyes remained on her husband. "Are you all right?"

"My face hurts," he responded, clearly still dazed. He watched her laugh softly in response. He sounded like a complete and utter dunderhead. Why couldn't he think properly? He then noticed her tear off a piece of her robes before she pressed it against his cheek. He winced instantly, jerking back involuntarily from the sharp pain. However, he moved back and leaned into her touch a moment later. His dark eyes then lowered, glancing at the infant in his wife's arms. He stared at their beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"Severus?" she quietly spoke. When he glanced up at her again, she laughed before waving her hand at him, not casting anything. He flinched in response. "Now, why do you think I'm going to hex you?"

"Every new mother wishes that," he replied quietly, glancing back down at their daughter. She was his.

"Yes, well, I'm not going to hex you." She then paused, adding a moment later, "yet. Not until I see the state of my Astronomy Tower, since it seems I missed out on all the fun." Her smile widened, reaching her eyes, when he stared at her. "I'm teasing, Severus. I'm not going to—"

"She's beautiful," he quietly interjected. He then gently rubbed his finger against their daughter's chubby cheek. He chuckled when his little girl turned towards him in efforts to reach the expected milk.

"Do you want to hold her?" Aurora asked quietly. "It's actually rather easy." He shook his head towards her, though. "You're not going to hurt her, Severus."

"That's not why."

"Well, she's your daughter, and I'm ordering you to hold her." She barely held back her smile when he glanced at her. "Severus, hold her . . . now."

He cleared his throat a moment later, gently picking the infant up out of his wife's arms. Their daughter was beautiful. He couldn't get past that fact. She was utterly gorgeous. He then rubbed his finger against her cheek some more, smiling when she lifted her tiny arms up and gave a little yawn. He then saw her eyes, which made him nearly drop her. His eyes stared back at him. However, his daughter's eyes were a bit lighter and definitely full of life. She gurgled quietly in his arms, turning her head and grabbing his sleeve that had fallen slightly on her. When she started to suck on the black sleeve, he chuckled, wondering why he wasn't grimacing at the fact that he had an infant sucking on his robes.

"She seems to like your robes, Severus," Aurora joked, pulling back the blood-soaked cloth and folding it over before she reapplied it to his cheek.

"A trait she has in common with her mother," he replied quietly.

"Ah, how cute," drawled Septima Vector as she glanced at mum and baby. "Bet you're thanking your lucky stars that she doesn't have—"

"Septima, shut up," Aurora said, rolling her eyes. She then laughed softly, glancing back to her husband. "You did finish the nursery, right?" She nearly laughed when he glanced at her.

"And just when was I supposed to have time for that? I was after all attempting to keep the students alive while helping Harry at the same time in secret." He caught her eye roll, feeling himself smile genuinely in response.

It was over. It was truly over. This wasn't a dream. This wouldn't end with him waking up or even dying alone. He had feared that occurring since he had said those hurtful words to Lily all those years back that resulted in the dissolution of his friendship with his one and only friend at the time. He had kept his promise to Lily, though. Harry was alive and well, and from what he could see appeared to be snogging the hell out of Miss Weasley or vice versa.

He then inhaled sharply, wincing when Aurora moved her hand and aggravating his wound even more. He glanced at her and noticed her eyes sparkling.

"Shut up and kiss me, Severus" she softly said, smiling against him when he gently did. "And to think, you wanted to do this all on your own? It's too bad that you'll never be alone again."

He chuckled softly, glancing down at their daughter before looking back up at his wife. Sometimes he was such an idiot.

"It's a good thing then that you hardly take no for an answer," he replied quietly.

"Isn't it?" she responded, laughing. "Now, how about we heal your cheek?"

~DE~

A few days later, Severus slowly walked towards the castle, wincing when he saw the ruins that once were the Astronomy Tower. The house elves had informed him that it'd be at least four more months before they'd finish their repairs. Thankfully, his new daughter provided the necessary distraction.

"Welcome back, Headmaster," announced the small Charms professor, as he walked beside Pomona Sprout. "Did everything go well at the Ministry?"

"Considering that I've been allowed to return without the need of Auror escorts, I would say so," he replied, hearing his snarky remark echo back. He then inclined his head towards her before he briskly strode across the courtyard. He just wanted to go to his rooms and sit with his wife and child forever. He grimaced when he saw the golden statue of the castle's architect. Its torso had been separated from the rest of the statue. He, however, turned, walking towards the dungeons.

"Ah, good day to you, Headmaster Snape," said Salazar Slytherin the moment he stopped in front of the Founder's portrait.

"Indeed," Severus responded, walking into his rooms when the portrait swung open a moment later. He smiled softly when he saw Aurora sitting in his chair with their daughter happily suckling on her breast. Now there was a sight he could get used to seeing.

"You're not allowed to undress me with your eyes for at least five years, old man," his wife teased, glancing up at him with a soft smirk.

"I see," he drawled, removing his robes and placing them on the hook beside the door. "And how long must I wait to undress you without my eyes?"

"It depends."

"On . . .?"

"If you don't know, then why should I tell you?"

"Little minx," he quietly muttered, walking towards his family. He gently cupped his daughter's head in his hand, minding her soft spot. "Hello there, my Angel," he quietly said. He was slightly disappointed when his daughter didn't make any indication that she heard him. He had seen her react to Aurora's voice before.

"So, what'd the Ministry say?"

"Our new Minister has decided that since everything I did was to ensure Harry's success and that it was ordered by Albus that I should be celebrated rather than punished for my involvement." He then frowned. "In fact, he wishes to award me the Order of Merlin, first class."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it, Severus. It's something you've always wanted."

"I don't deserve it, though." He sighed when she shook her head. "I don't, Aurora."

"You're wrong. You do deserve it. You risked your life for us for so long, Severus. If He had ever learned that you weren't His, He'd have killed you and made an example of you." She rested a hand on him. "Severus, I know you'll take this as an insult, but your actions were heroic, brave, and at times downright stupid to me. You deserve this, though." She then kissed his lips. "And you know it, my secret Gryffindor."

"Aurora," he hissed, extremely outraged by her words. Her laughter, however, filled the room. He was _not_ a Gryffindor.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
